The Need for Power
by smutty
Summary: Santana needed every ounce of power she could get, including a certain blonde's position of authority on the Cheerios. SMUT! non con, Santana G!P.


**A/N: noncon, Santana g!p.**

* * *

Santana needed power. She craved it and lived to be in control of everything, but right now, she was on her knees, practically bowing to Quinn's feet, trying to take in oxygen to sate her lungs.

It was so _wrong_.

She should be the one bossing all the Cheerios around, not Quinn. She should be telling _Quinn_ to run non-stop suicides just 'cause she felt like it. It irked Santana to no end that she was second in command, second choice, second best - she might as well be dead last.

She should be captain of the Cheerios, the HBIC. She was already intimidating enough, but could you imagine what it'd be like if she got that kind of title? Santana would be dominating the school, even more so than she was now, but it'd be more secure - more official. Plus, she'd have Sue's support, kinda ... not really.

"Up, up, up! Come on, get to it!" Quinn yelled, watching with pride as the girls scurried to obey her command. She looked down at Santana who was still on the ground and lightly kicked her side. "Get up! I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

Santana growled under her breath as she watched the blonde walk away. She had to fix this and she had to fix it fast.

* * *

It was a few days and practices later (at the control of Quinn - not for long, though), Santana had come with the perfect plan.

Quinn parked in front of the Lopez's house and just before Santana closed the car door, she popped her head back into view.

"Hey Q, you left your jacket in my room. You should probably get it now," Santana said. She wasn't lying. Quinn forgot her leather jacket the last time the Unholy Trinity held a meeting in her room. It just happened to be the perfect thing to lure the blonde in.

Quinn sighed and turned the engine off, following Santana up into her room. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep the day away, but she knew that she had to retrieve the jacket before the latina claimed it as her own.

Quinn entered the room first and looked around. "So wher-" Her question was cut off as she was roughly pushed to the centre of the bed, falling face down with a groan. The cheerleader felt dishevelled as she tried to get up, but she was pinned from behind, a heavy weight on her lower back. "What the-"

Santana pushed down on the resisting blonde and lowered her mouth to her ears. "This won't take too long if things go the way I planned."

Quinn laughed nervously, unsure of what was about to go down. "Yeah, that's great. If I can get my jacket, I'll be on my way," she said with faux-calmness. Never show your enemies any trace of fear. They'll eat it all up and come back expecting more.

"You can get your jacket after I'm done with you," she husked, planting small kisses to Quinn's exposed neck. "I just want a little thing from you, Q." She licked the shell of Quinn's ear, before trailing down to take an earlobe into her mouth. "And you know that I always get what I want."

Quinn tried to buck the latina off her body, but that seemed to egg Santana on, causing her to grind into Quinn's ass. "Get the hell off me," Quinn gritted into the mattress, moving her head side to side to dodge Santana's mouth.

Santana took the opportunity and quickly turned the blonde over, holding her hands by her head. "You shouldn't go around ordering people to do stuff, Quinnie." She licked the column of Quinn's neck, stopping at her pulse point to suck on it. "Especially me."

Quinn was thrashing to escape, but Santana had the upper hand, making it nearly impossible for the cheerleader to push her off. Her breaths were coming out quickly and unevenly as she tried to control her body's reaction to what Santana was doing. Santana was groping her, touching her in places that made her feel so good. She hated her body for responding to Santana's touches. She hated that she was getting wet. "Stop it San," Quinn begged as she felt her breast being fondled.

"Not until you give me what I want."

Quinn was horrified with what she just heard, but was quickly relieved when Santana released one of her hands, thinking that the brown-haired cheerleader finally came to her senses. But instead of being let go, she felt something encircle her wrist and with a click, she turned to see her wrist handcuffed to the bed post. "Goddammit Santana!"

Santana quickly locked Quinn's free wrist to the opposite bedpost and looked down at her handiwork. It felt like things were finally falling into place. "I'm in control now," she stated proudly, getting off the bed as Quinn rattled the handcuffs against the metal post. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might tire yourself out."

Quinn was panicking. Santana wouldn't do this … would she? "Santana, let me go right now or I'll-"

"You'll what? Make me run suicides?" She laughed sarcastically. "I don't think you're in the position to be making threats right now."

Quinn watched in disbelief as Santana threw off her shirt and skirt which was quickly followed by her bra. What surprised her even more was the bulge between Santana's leg. _Is she wearing a strap-on?_ Quinn's eyes widened as she squirmed on the bed, trying not to think of what Santana was gonna do with the extra appendage. "What is that?"

Santana brought her eyes back to Quinn when she heard her voice but the blonde's gaze was much lower. She sauntered to the foot of the bed, making sure that Quinn's eyes were following her movement before she cupped herself. "You like what you see?"

"Let me go, you freak!" Quinn shouted in desperation. When Santana looped her thumb into her waist band and took off her last piece of clothing, Quinn was stunned into silence.

Santana stroke her 8-inch dick into an erection and smirked at the blonde's lack of words. She got on the bed and straddled Quinn's waist, putting her dick right in front of her face.

"Please … let me go, San … please," Quinn struggled, feeling tears prick her eyes. She couldn't believe that her friend was gonna do this, none the less believe that she had a dick. She watched pre come ooze out of its tip as Santana shifted on top of her body, somewhat writhing at its pure size that seemed to be even more enhanced up close.

Santana ignored her protests as she brought her hands up to Quinn's breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric. Santana was beyond turned on with the blonde's suppressed moans and wanted nothing more than to hear Quinn's verbal expression. She ripped her blouse and pushed the material to the side, hungrily pressing open mouth kisses to Quinn's chest.

"It's like you knew this was gonna happen," Santana chuckled as she unclipped the front clasp of Quinn's bra. "God, your nipples are so damn hard."

"No .. please stop," Quinn begged as she felt hands cover her bare chest. "Santana .. stop," she gasped as a warm mouth covered her nipple. "God, s-stop …"

The latina moved down Quinn's body, licking every inch of skin she passed. She felt muscles quiver under her touch and when she hovered over Quinn's centre, she could visibly see thighs clenching. "I bet you're so wet right now, aren't you?" She unzipped the skirt and slid it down Quinn's legs, watching as Quinn tried to spread her legs to prevent it from exposing her. "God, you're already spreading your legs for me. You're such a slut." She moved so that she was between Quinn's thighs.

"Stop t-this," Quinn whimpered. She could feel Santana's breath on her covered pussy and it was clouding her judgement.

Santana's hand roamed over the underwear and ran down the blonde's slit, massaging the warmth that she found. "I can feel you soaking through your underwear, Quinn. Are you _that_ wet for me? Do you want my dick inside you?"

"N-no … don't," she pleaded. She sobbed when she felt her underwear being drawn down her legs, and desperately tried to close her legs, but Santana's hands pried them apart.

Santana's mouth watered at the sight of Quinn's flushed, pink pussy that was drenched, begging to be filled with her cock. She ran a finger through the wetness and moaned at the silky warmth she felt. "Fuck … so wet."

Quinn bucked her hips at the contact and let out a strangled moan. "No …. s-stop," she protested weakly, despite her body's blatant need to be touched.

"I know you want this Q." She circled Quinn's clit, trying to gather the wetness on her fingers. "You see this?" She brought her fingers up to Quinn's face and smeared it on her cheek, stopping at her bottom lip. "You're so … fucking … wet for me."

Quinn groaned as her tongue licked her bottom lip, tasting her own juices in her mouth. She was too tired to fight back anymore and just wanted to get this over with.

Santana lined her dick up with Quinn's slit and slid it through the folds, purposely bumping into Quinn's clit with each stroke. She smirked when a moan filled the room. "Do you want to be fucked, Quinn?" The blonde groaned. "I can fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming my name, begging for me to slow down to give your pussy a break."

Quinn shuddered at the brunette's words. What she was saying was so fucking _dirty _and she was so unbelievably horny. Santana's cock was rubbing her in all the right places and the fact that she was allowing this made her feel so bad. "S-Santana …"

"You fucking whore, look at you." Santana teased the blonde's entrance, pushing her head slightly inside her. "Tell me what you want."

"Just d-do it," she begged, trying to maneuver her hips so the brunette could enter her.

"No. Tell me what you want." Santana rolled her hips, causing Quinn to gasp at the sudden pressure.

"I w-want … _fuck_," Quinn squirmed, trying to clench her thighs to relieve herself.

"Fuck what?"

Quinn shuddered and gave into what she really wanted at the moment. "Santana, fuck me right now or I swear to god …"

With a quick thrust, Santana pushed her 8-inches into the blonde, causing Quinn to arch her back and release a loud and throaty moan into the room. Santana almost gave in, momentarily forgetting her plan. She stilled herself inside Quinn, not moving an inch.

"P-please … ugh." Quinn was frustrated with the lack of movement and tried to move her hips to ride the cock that was deliciously filling her, but a pair of hands pushed her hips to the bed.

"Don't move or I'll pull out," Santana ordered, smirking at Quinn's whimper. She had the captain in her hands, practically begging to be fucked senseless. She loved this type of power. "I'll fuck you, Quinn … I'll fuck you _so damn good_." Quinn nodded her head eagerly. "But … you have to step down as captain of the Cheerios."

Quinn paused for a moment, processing the words. "Is this-" Her face twisted into anger. "_This _is why you cuffed me to a bed!" She gasped when Santana shifted herself, causing the cock inside her to move.

"So …? Give it up, Q. Just let me be Captain and I'll make you feel _amazing_." She took a nipple into her mouth, fondling the other one while she gyrated her hips ever so slightly.

Quinn closed her eyes and moaned, feeling the anger inside being replaced with Santana's thick cock.

"Is that a yes?"

Quinn opened her eyes. "What? No!" She shouted, trying to muster up all her HBIC-ness. She couldn't believe the purpose behind all this. It was plain psychotic craziness!

Santana stopped completely and trailed her hand down to rub Quinn's clit. "Are you sure about that?" She licked the blonde's collarbone.

Quinn threw her head back, "Oh god …"

"Just make me captain Quinn, it's that easy." She continued rubbing Quinn's pussy, careful not to push her over the edge. After all, it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.

"N-no …"

Santana started moving her cock, pushing it slowly in and out of Quinn's wet cunt. "We'll see about that," she mumbled. She started slamming herself into Quinn's pussy, grabbing onto her hips to get more leverage.

Quinn moaned erratically and tried to find something to hold on to, but the cuffs were restraining her. Santana was creating all the right friction inside of her and she could feel her lower region tighten with each thrust. "Ohh … don't s-stop … so .. close."

When Santana felt resistance with each push, signalling Quinn's oncoming orgasm, she stopped completely. Quinn whined at the loss of movement and tried to buck her hips up to push her over the edge. "You know what you have to do if you want to be fucked, Quinn."

Quinn was at a loss. She wanted to be fucked so badly that it hurt to think about it. All she could imagine at the moment was being pounded by the dick inside of her until she screamed her lungs out as her orgasm took over her body. With her judgement completely clouded with sexually frustration, she nodded weakly.

"Say it."

Quinn took a deep breath. "I-I'll give it up … tomorrow. You c-can be captain."

Hearing that, Santana latched onto the blonde's hips, digging her nails into the soft skin, and started to roughly pound into the head cheer- _ex_ head cheerleader. God, this felt so good. Quinn's pussy was fucking _drenched_ to the point that you could hear it every time the brunette pulled out and slammed back in. "Holy hell … you feel so fucking good."

"Ugghh … h-harder," Quinn struggled to say. "F-faster ..."

"Such a whore. You like this? Being cuffed to the bed like some kind of dirty slut?" Santana said between thrusts. Her hand moved down to rub Quinn's throbbing clit, trying to get her off before she blew her load. "Take my cock."

Quinn gasped as she felt herself nearing the edge. "_Fuck …_" And when Santana pinched her clit, she threw her head back and let out a muffled scream, feeling herself clamp down on the moving dick. She fought against the cuffs to latch onto to something .. _anything_, but all she felt was the metal rubbing against her wrist. "Holy fuck," she gasped as she felt a second orgasm wash through her body.

Santana kept moving, growling as she felt the wetness seeping through and cover her slick cock. "I'm gonna cum inside you and you better take it all like the desperate slut you are."

Quinn twisted and turned, writhed and struggled as she felt orgasm over orgasm hit her tired body. "Fuck! S-San! Ughhh"

With a final thrust, Santana came undone and shot thick ropes of warm come into the blonde's dripping pussy, watching in fascination as the mixed come overflowed around her dick. "Fuck…" She pulled out and stuck two fingers into Quinn, eliciting a breathy moan, and drew out all the wet come.

Quinn opened her mouth and accepted the soaked fingers, licking and sucking on them. She watched as Santana's head disappeared between her legs. "No, I'm still sensit-" She moaned as a tongue swiped through her and a pair of lips latched onto her clit.

Santana sucked and lapped up all the juices as she felt Quinn's thighs tremble and heard a strained "Fuck!" travel through the room.

When the blonde calmed down, Santana got up and redressed herself, watching as Quinn let out satisfied sighs. She unlocked the cuffs and slightly grimaced at the irritated red marks around her wrists. She had the decency to feel a hinge of guilt, but hey, at least she was gonna be captain now.

Quinn quickly got up and put on her clothes, surprising herself with the amount of energy she had despite the previous activity and made her way out.

"Wait!" Santana called out. She rummaged in her closet and approached Quinn. "Your jacket."

Quinn glared at her and grabbed the jacket.

"See you at practice!" Santana shouted at Quinn's retreating figure.

Even with a floor between them, Santana still caught Quinn's mumbling words.

"You better be ready to run non-stop suicides tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Feedback would be appreciated. It's my first smut fic of many future ones so please let me know if there's anything that can be improved. And if you have any prompts, feel free to message me and i'll try my best to fill them. **

**I mostly do femslash so any pairing (or more that two if you dig that...) from Glee is good for me. I'm willing to hear any prompt though and I'll see what I can do with it.**


End file.
